


Distractions and Pools

by urbandadfilters



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, It’s just a bunch of smut lmao, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbandadfilters/pseuds/urbandadfilters
Summary: Thanks 18+ thasmin discord for basically encouraging me to write smut/fan fiction after not writing in ages.





	Distractions and Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 18+ thasmin discord for basically encouraging me to write smut/fan fiction after not writing in ages.

This isn’t the first time Yaz has felt this way but the situation she’s in is most definitely a first for the trainee police officer. She’s been travelling with the Doctor for a few months now and while she wouldn’t trade any of her experiences for the world, she can’t hide from her feelings about “the best person she’s ever met” anymore. Her dreams used to be the escape from her inner turmoil as it were over what she was going to do about her feelings for this impossible woman who literally fell into her life. 

The last few weeks, those dreams have taken on a more *ahem* adult theme, leaving Yaz unable to sleep through the night without having to quietly finish herself off, the Doctor’s name a whisper on her lips. It started off innocently, dreaming of the Doctor pressing her up against the Tardis console by her hips, but over a few nights it had progressed to dreams of the Doctor tying her up or Yaz tying the Doctor up and Yaz topping the Doctor with the most gaudy looking strap Yaz had ever seen, dream or otherwise. It had been 4 nights in a row Yaz had had these dreams and each time she has had to bite back loud moans in her room so the others wouldn’t hear and her nerves were shot. In the middle of the 5th night, Yaz wandered down to the Tardis pool, figuring a mid night swim might cool her nerves and clear her mind.

The Doctor wasn’t unfamiliar with female anatomy as it were, she wasn’t new to being intimate in her past regenerations, she had a wife after all, but all these feelings she was having low and deep were definitely new and in the post regeneration body fog, she found herself confused by the feelings she would get low and deep in her abdomen. She knew what it felt like to have these feelings when she was a man, granted it was a lot more obvious when she was feeling pent up and needed a release, but now after 2000 years she found herself in the position of A: not knowing how to relieve these feelings herself and B: not knowing what she liked/wanted in order to get off.  
She’d tried her hand at it over the last few nights while her new human best friends were all asleep all to no avail. The time lord found herself more pent up than she could remember and thought a mid night swim might help clear her mind of this new body fog but also the fog one Yasmin Khan had helped create. As she walked to the Tardis pool, she felt that low deep warm feeling needing friction as she walked. Damn this new body, she internally scorned.

The swim for Yaz had only proved to be good once she had done a few laps, so now she was floating on her back with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of being weightless and the warm water lapping slowly over her breasts as they peeked themselves out of the water. She felt the water disturbance before she heard a familiar voice. She stood up in the waist deep water to see the Doctor at the other end of the pool as she closed the door behind her, body wrapped in a deep purple towel. Realising she was now standing fully exposed, Yaz started to lower herself back under water so only her head and shoulders were showing.  
“Doctor, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t sleep and I couldn’t find a swimsuit.” Yaz quickly tried to brush off as she felt the heat rise back to her face and even in the calming waters she felt herself grow wet and throb a few times at the sight before her. 

“I really should have knocked, I’m sorry Yaz.” The Doctor said as she moved her legs closer together to gain some sort of friction in her warmest area, the sight of Yaz’s perky breasts still flashing through her mind. Both felt like horny teenagers and the tension in the air was thicker than the air in the sauna nearby as Yaz climbed out of the pool to find her towel. 

As her friend covered her body, the Doctor breathed out “i need your help, Yaz”. “What sort of help, Doctor?” Yaz inquired, trying to ignore the now throbbing in between her legs. 

“I’ve never been a woman before and I keep feeling all these things I don’t know what to do with. I’ve never felt pent up as a woman and even though I’ve been with women in the past as a man, I find myself not knowing what I like, Yaz. You’re a woman, what do you do when you feel like this?” The Doctor quickly spills out, Yaz choking on the air. “Well, if this isn’t adding to my frustrations” Yaz thought silently. 

“What do you mean, Doctor?” The Doctor was silent for a few seconds before blurting out “I want to come, I want to touch myself but I don’t know what to do or how to do it. I’ve been alive for over 2000 years, god you’d think I’d know how to come.” 

Surely Yaz had to be dreaming, the thought. The Doctor surely couldn’t be telling her she didn’t know how to masturbate or that she needed help doing so. Yaz’ internal monologue was going crazy, bouncing between “this is a dream, this isn’t real, what would this do to our friendship and travels together” and “cmon Yaz, just do it, I’m sure she knows how hot for her you are, you know you like showing and teaching people how to feel good, just go for it girl”. 

She hadn’t realised she’d been quiet this whole time, mouth dry as some alien desert planet they’d visited by accident a while back. “Doctor, just so I know what you’re actually talking about, are you asking me to show you how to masturbate?” 

“Oh Yaz, I’m so pent up, I can’t think when I’m like this. I can’t think around you” The Doctor hadn’t meant to say that last part but with that, Yaz started to close the small distance between her and the Doctor. “Do you want me to show you how come with just your hands alone?” Yaz breathes into the blonde’s ear. “Oh yes please” The Doctor breathes out as Yaz slides her hand between the Doctor’s plush towel and her stomach. 

Yaz feels the Doctor exhale shakily as her hand moves around to cup the Doctor’s hip. “What do you need, Doctor? Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to show me how you get off, I want to know how to make myself feel good. I want you to show me.” Yaz took this as her go signal and as she kissed the Doctor’s neck her hand trailed its way down to find a neat array of hair and she slid one finger between the warm folds to find the Doctor dripping wet. 

“Oh Doctor you weren’t kidding. You really are pent up.” Yaz essentially purred into the older blonde’s ear, gaining a moan in response as she circled her clit. “Show me what you do.” 

The pair move to the benches at the side of the pool room, Yaz placing the Doctor on the edge, the Doctor’s legs falling open from the towel. Yaz comes to her knees in front of the Doctor’s knees, placing a towel under hers staring the Doctor’s midsection down. She started off trailing the length of her with her fingers, teasingly avoiding her clit waiting til the Doctor was all but begging her for more. At the same time, Yaz lowered her mouth to kiss the Doctor’s inner thigh and finally started working on her clit. A loud moan echoed through the room as Yaz kept working different patterns and speeds while simultaneously alternating between sucking, kissing and biting each thigh, moving to between her hands and the Doctor’s bellybutton. 

“Moooore, Yaz please I need more” breathed the Doctor “I need more”. Continuing her ministrations, Yaz takes her left hand and slowly inserting two fingers deep inside the Doctor and curling upwards, the time lord’s hips bucking upwards. It wasn’t long until the Doctor comes apart on Yaz’ hands moaning so loud Yaz briefly worries about waking up the boys. “Oh Yasmin Khan, I haven’t felt that good in hundreds of years.” The Doctor breathed as she tried to regain her breath. 

What could have been 5 minutes or an hour passes and Yaz finds herself knelt above the Doctor’s face, slowly being lowered by her waist meeting the Doctor’s mouth ready and waiting. As the Doctor laps her tongue over Yaz’ clit and inner lips she feels the sudden presence of two digits knuckle deep, pressing and sliding right over her g spot. Yaz knows she’s close and feeling the sensation of needing to pee, Yaz comes apart over the Doctor’s face, lifting herself off as she squirts all over the Doctor’s now bare chest, the Doctor’s name on her lips. 

Weeks later, another package arrives from Kerblam, this time with less sinister plans and the next night Yaz finds herself this time awake with the Doctor on top of her riding a near replica of the gaudy strap she dreamt of weeks earlier. As Yaz watched the Doctor get off on the strap as Yaz held her equally perky tits, she wondered how anything else outside of the Tardis could ever compare.


End file.
